The Hunter's Heart
by MissSarahG1
Summary: This is my version of what will happen in The Hunter's Heart which is being shown on 10th December 2011.
1. Chapter 1

**The Hunter's Heart**

This is my version of what will happen in The Hunter's Heart which is being shown on 10th December 2011.

**Chapter 1**

**In A land of myth and a time of magic the destiny of a great kingdom rest on the shoulders of a young man, his name – Merlin.**

(In a tent in the south of the country the warlord Helios is preparing for a raid he and his armies are about to undertake when suddenly the candles in tent go out and the tent flap moves as if being blown in the wind).

Helios: Who's there?

(He turns around to find Morgana)

Morgana: Hello did I scare you?

Helios: No, now tell me who you are and how you got past my guards.

Morgana: My name is Morgana.

Helios: The daughter of Uther Pendragon.

Morgana: Take that back, I'd rather die than be associated with that man.

Helios: I am sorry your ladyship I did not realise you felt that way.

Morgana: Well now you do.

Helios: So why are you here?

Morgana: I need your help

Helios: To do what may I ask?

Morgana: Why to bring down Camelot of course, are you in?

Helios: Anything to stop the rule of Arthur Pendragon.

(They smile at each other and then the titles role)

(In Camelot, All the knights of Camelot plus Merlin and Gaius are waiting on the steps of the castle with Arthur in front of them when a group of people all on white horses and wearing the emblem of a neighbouring kingdom. There are six guards on horses surrounding a woman dressed in finery who is also on a horse).

(About 20 metres before Arthur all the horses stop and the guards get off, one of which helps the woman off her horse, she then walks toward Arthur and he to her. When they reach each other Arthur bows).

Arthur: Princess Mithian

(The princess inclines her head towards him)

Mithian: King Arthur, it is good to see you again.

Arthur: As it is you, welcome back to Camelot.

Mithian: Thank you

(Merlin comes forward and bows to Mithian)

Arthur: This is my manservant Merlin; he will lead you to your room.

Merlin: Yes I will, if you'd like to follow me your highness.

Mithian: Of course just one moment.

(She beckons to one of her guards who comes over)

Mithian: Peter could you follow us with my belongings.

Peter: Of course your highness.

Mithian: Right then Merlin, lead the way

Merlin: As you wish

Arthur: Mithian, I will see you later on at the welcoming feast.

Mithian: Yes you will.

(They smile at each other and then Merlin leads Mithian and Peter who is carrying many bags up the steps and into the castle).

**End of Chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

(In the forest surrounding Camelot. Gwen is huddling next to a makeshift fire when she hears a group of people on horses stop next to the river that is just beyond a thicket of trees, she grabs her hunting knife and gets as close to the group as she dares while still staying hidden. She is horrified when she realises that one of the group is Morgana).

Helios: I'm sorry your ladyship but we had to stop; the horses wouldn't have lasted much longer without a drink.

Morgana: It is quite alright, as long as we get going again as soon as possible, there is still a fair bit of ground to cover.

Helios: As you wish.

Morgana: Are the men prepared for the fight ahead?

Helios: My men are always ready for a good fight.

Morgana: Excellent, because the people we are about to wage war against are one of the strongest armies in all the land.

Helios: They are ready.

Morgana: You seem certain of that

Helios: That's because I am, so tell me what it is it about this kingdom that causes such an emotional response from you?

Morgana: Two things, the previous king, my father lied to me my entire life and the second, Arthur sits upon the throne that is rightfully mine, it will be a happy day when I finally crush him.

Helios: It is getting late, would you object to staying here for the night.

Morgana: It is okay with me, it will give us the chance to go over the finer points of our plan.

(They go to get their packs from the horses' saddles, back with Gwen)

Gwen: (says to herself) I must inform Arthur.

(She goes back to her camp and starts to pack her things)

(Back in Camelot, it is Princess Mithian's welcoming feast, she enters the room and walks up to the head table which Arthur is the head of and the Knights of the Round Table plus Agravaine are sitting at).

Arthur: Your Highness I would like you to meet my Uncle, Lord Agravaine who is also my advisor.

Agravaine: 'Tis a pleasure my lady.

Mithian: It is nice to meet you as well.

Arthur: Also, the Knight's of the Round Table, Sir Leon, Sir Gwaine, Sir Elyan and Sir Percival.

Mithian: I am glad to finally meet the famous Knight's of the Round Table.

Leon: Believe me Princess the pleasure is all ours.

Arthur: Enough of all this small talk, Your highness please take your seat and let the feast begin.

(Everyone cheers and then the food is brought in and everyone tucks in).

(The next morning, Merlin is out in the edge of the forest picking herbs for Gaius when Gwen come through the trees pulling the cart carrying her belongings).

Merlin: Gwen!

Gwen: Merlin!

(They smile, drop what is in their hands and hug)

Merlin: Oh my god it is so good to see you, but why would you risk coming back to Camelot.

Gwen: Because Morgana is on her way here with a whole Army at her disposal.

Merlin: And how do you know this?

Gwen: Last night, when I was about to go to sleep, they stopped for night just beyond my camp, I heard them talking and they're planning to wage war against Camelot.

Merlin: Who is this we?

Gwen: I'm not too sure, but I suspect that Morgana has forged an alliance with the warlord Helios.

Merlin: Oh god!

Gwen: While they settled down, I packed all of my things and walked throughout the night to get here.

Merlin: Ok but how do we get you into Camelot to tell Arthur this, because I'm not sure if he'll believe it from me.

Gwen: Why don't you get Elyan he may be able to come talk to me and then tell Arthur who can decide whether or not I am allowed back into Camelot.

Merlin: Ok, I'll do that. I'll bring you some food as well.

Gwen: Thank you

Merlin: No problem, I will be back in less than an hour.

Gwen: Ok.

(He picks up his bag of herbs and walks of towards the city)

**End of Chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

(In the castle Elyan is in his room, he just got back from a morning training session with the King and the other Knights. Then someone knocks on the door).

Elyan: Come in

(Merlin come sin carrying a bag)

Elyan: Merlin, what are you doing here? Surely you can't have finished your duties for Arthur already.

Merlin: Actually I'm helping Gaius out this morning and going to the King later on. Anyway that's not why I'm here.

Elyan: Then why are you here?

Merlin: I was picking some herbs for Gaius out on the edge of the forest when someone who I thought I'd never see again walk through the trees.

Elyan: Who was it?

Merlin: It was Gwen.

Elyan: Gwen, why would she be crazy enough to come back here?

Merlin: It's a long story but she'd like to see you.

Elyan: Of course.

Merlin: Then follow me.

(Merlin leads Elyan out of the room. Meanwhile in Arthur's quarters Arthur is sitting in his chair when Agravaine comes in).

Arthur: Uncle

Agravaine: Arthur, may I ask why exactly you summoned Princess Mithian here to Camelot.

Arthur: I need a Queen and she is the most beautiful Princess in all the land.

Agravaine: Are you sure you want to take a Queen now, after all you haven't been King for all that long.

Arthur: I am sure, now if you excuse me I must go and talk to the Princess.

Agravaine: Of course your majesty.

(Arthur leaves. Back with Gwen she is waiting around when she sees Merlin leading Elyan who she runs to and hugs).

Gwen: Oh Elyan I have missed you.

Elyan: And I you Gwen, nut why would you be crazy enough to come back to Camelot?

(She tells him about seeing Morgana last night and how she'd like him to tell Arthur who can then decide whether or not she's allowed back into Camelot).

Elyan: Oh god! I will go and tell him straight away.

Gwen: Thank you Elyan.

Elyan: Anything for my sister.

(She smiles at him)

Gwen: And thank you Merlin for getting him here.

Merlin: You're welcome oh and here I brought you some food, its nothing much, just a cooked chicken breast and some bread and cheese.

Gwen: That is more than enough

(She takes the bag)

Elyan: Right then we'll go and tell Arthur you just stay hidden

Gwen: I can do that.

(Elyan and Merlin walk off back to Camelot. Meanwhile Agravaine is riding through the forest when he comes to Morgana, Helios and his army).

Morgana: Ah Agravaine I take it that you have news for me

Agravaine: I do m'lady and I'm afraid that it's not good.

Morgana: Well spit it out.

Agravaine: Arthur has brought Princess Mithian to Camelot and he intends to make her his Queen.

Morgana: What! I cannot allow this to happen. Helios we must make haste.

Helios: As you wish.

(They all then ride away at full speed. In the Hall in the castle Arthur is entertaining Princess Mithian by telling her of his accomplishments. Then there is a knock on the door).

Arthur: Come in

(Elyan and Merlin come in)

Arthur: Elyan, Merlin what are you doing here?

Elyan: Sire there is something we'd like to talk to you about, in private.

(Arthur takes them away to the other side of the hall)

Arthur: What is it?

(Elyan and Merlin tell them about Gwen and what she witnessed)

Arthur: Morgana is on her way here.

Merlin: That's what Gwen said and I've always believed her.

Elyan: Arthur we cannot leave her out there to be found by Morgana. We have to let her back into Camelot, please she's my sister, she's the only family I have left.

Arthur: You may fetch her, bring her to me when you return.

Elyan: Of course, and thank you Arthur.

(Elyan and Merlin leave the room while Arthur goes back to the Princess)

**End of Chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

(Back with Gwen)

Gwen: Well what did he say?

Merlin: He said that he wanted us to bring you to him.

Gwen: Really!

Elyan: Yes now come on, I'll grab the cart

Gwen: Thank you.

(In Arthur's quarters he is seated at his table when there is a knock on the door)

Arthur: Come in

(Elyan and Merlin come in followed by Gwen who curtsies to Arthur)

Gwen: Thank you your majesty for allowing me back into Camelot.

Arthur: Well I wasn't about to let you stay out there what with Morgana and an army on their way here.

(She smiles at him)

Arthur: Merlin, Elyan leaves us, I'd like to talk to Guinevere alone.

Elyan: As you wish

(Merlin and Elyan leave the room)

Gwen: Seriously Arthur thank you, I really didn't think you'd let me back into Camelot.

Arthur: Like I said I wasn't about to leaves you to them, anyway seeing as you are here I would like you to take up your old job.

Gwen: You would!

Arthur: Yes, you may as well be doing something to keep yourself from becoming bored.

Gwen: Thank you sire, but where am I going to live.

Arthur: Well your house has not been sold so you can move back in there if you wish.

Gwen: Ok and thank you again.

Arthur: You do not need to keep thanking me Guinevere.

Gwen: Oh but I do, you could have easily left me out there, especially because of what I did.

(Arthur was about to reply when Mithian walks in)

Mithian: Oh I'm sorry to interrupt.

Arthur: Oh you weren't me and Gwen were just talking weren't we.

Gwen: Yes

Mithian: Well it's nice to meet you Gwen.

Gwen: You too erm...

Mithian: ...Princess Mithian.

(Gwen curtsies)

Gwen: Oh forgive me m'lady I've only just returned to Camelot, I had no idea you were here.

Mithian: It's perfectly alright, now Arthur are you ready; you said you'd give me a tour of the city.

Arthur: Of course, Gwen it was nice to see you again.

Gwen: You too Sire.

(In one of the corridors in the castle not far from Arthur's quarters Elyan and Merlin are excitedly talking because of Gwen being back when Leon, Gwaine and Percival round the corner).

Gwaine: What's got you two so perked up?

Elyan: Gwen's back

Percival: Is she crazy?

Leon: Yeah, she could get killed.

Merlin: She only came back because last night she saw Morgana and her new army on their way here...

Elyan:...and she walked through the night to come here.

Gwaine: Well is she alright?

Elyan: Yeah she's in with Arthur right now talking.

Leon: Oh!

(Gwen comes round the corner)

Gwaine, Leon and Percival: Gwen!

Gwen: Gwaine, Leon, Percival.

Leon: How are you?

Gwen: I'm fine, just glad to be back.

Percival: Arthur's letting you stay!

Gwen: Yes he said that he wasn't about to leave me out in the forest where Morgana might've found me.

Gwaine: That's nice of him

Gwen: I know, I don't deserve it though.

Elyan: Don't be ridiculous Gwen, Camelot is your home, it always has been you have as much right to be here as anyone.

Merlin: He's right, plus you have missed.

Gwen: I have

Merlin: Yes, you've always been a great friend and like and respected because of that.

Gwen: Thank you, all of you. Elyan Arthur has set me to work so I was wondering if you could move all of things back into my old house.

Elyan: Of course

Gwen: I'll see you all later then, bye.

Elyan, Merlin, Gwaine, Leon and Percival: Bye.

(They all walk off in different directions. With Morgana, Agravaine and Helios who have reached the edge of the forest that surrounds Camelot)

Morgan: Helios, welcome to Camelot.

(Helios smiles evilly)

Agravaine: M'lady perhaps I should go first and all of you follow me in an hour so that we can prevent suspicion.

Morgana: Yes you do that, after we have thought of a way to get you fighting on our side once the battle starts.

Agravaine: Of course.

(10 minutes later)

Morgana: You understand

Agravaine: Yes

Morgana: Good, now go.

(Agravaine rides off. It is now midday and Arthur is in his quarters waiting for a meal to be delivered to his room when there is a knock on the door).

Arthur: Come in

(Gwen comes in carrying the food)

Arthur: Finally, I'm starving.

Gwen: Sorry for the delay but the chicken took a little longer to cook than usual.

(She sets the food on the table)

Arthur: Guinevere before you go could you sit down for a moment please.

Gwen: Of course sire.

(She sits down)

Arthur: About Mithian ...

Gwen:...Why she is here is not of my concern.

Arthur: But it is if I marry her for the good of the kingdom.

Gwen: I understand that, even if it is breaking my heart.

Arthur: Believe me Gwen, I had a choice, I'd still choose you.

Gwen: Really even after what I did.

Arthur: Yes, I still love you Gwen , I think I always will but...

Gwen:...After what I did you cannot allow me to become Queen with that incident on my record.

Arthur: Exactly, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.

Gwen: It's fine, I'll just have to learn to smile when I see you two together. I must go I have other duties to attend to.

Arthur: Oh of course, I'm sorry to have kept you.

Gwen: It is perfectly alright Arthur

Arthur: Well then I guess I'll see you around then Guinevere.

Gwen: Yes you will.

(She gets up and leaves)

**End of Chapter **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

(In the Hall Arthur is pacing when Agravaine comes in)

Agravaine: Arthur I just heard about Morgana coming towards Camelot with an Army, what are you planning to do?

Arthur: I'm going to try and stop her ever getting into Camelot

Agravaine: May I ask how?

Arthur: The Knights and I are going to ride out and meet her and this army and if a fight ensues we will do everything we can to protect this kingdom.

Agravaine: Good, would you like me get ready as well then.

Arthur: Yes please uncle, I've got to go back to my quarters as well.

(They both leave, In Arthur's room, Merlin is helping him to put his armour on).

Merlin: Are you sure you're ready for this Arthur, Morganaa is a powerful sorceress.

Arthur: Yes, thank you Merlin I do know that.

Merlin: Sorry

Arthur: It is quite alright

(A moment of silence)

Merlin: I just want to say, be careful.

Arthur: Is that a hint of worry I detect?

Merlin: Am I not allowed to be worried about the safety of my friends who are about to walk into battle?

Arthur: We don't know that for sure

Merlin: Oh really, there is about to be an army right on Camelot's doorstep who are lead by a woman who has wanted you dead for a long time.

Arthur: You're right

Merlin: Finally he admits it

Arthur: I can take that compliment back you know

Merlin: Right sorry, (He ties the last strap) there all done.

Arthur: Thank you Merlin

Merlin: You're welcome Sire

Arthur: Right then I'd better go and gather all the knights.

(They leave the room)

(In the stables, Arthur has just got on his horse when Gwen rushes in)

Gwen: I know I have no right to be here but I just wanted to wish you good luck.

Arthur: Thank you Guinevere, it is much appreciated.

(Arthur, the knights, Merlin and Agravaine then ride off. In the field Morgana, Helios and the army are in the middle of the field, some on horses and some not, then they see Arthur and the knights coming towards them).

Morgana: Look here come the famous Knight's of Camelot

Helios: They are no match for us, we are greater in number.

Morgana: Do not underestimate them Helios, they may be smaller in number but they are just strong and just as experienced in battle as you are.

(The Knights stop when they are a couple of metres away from Morgana)

Morgana: Arthur long time no see.

Arthur: Morgana how are you, still causing trouble wherever you go?

Morgana: You know me

(Helios coughs)

Morgana: Oh Arthur meet my new friend, Helios, Helios this is Arthur Pendragon, the King of Camelot.

Arthur: Nice to meet you

Helios: I wish I could say the same Sire.

Morgana: So I brought with me a huge army, who did you bring, a servant, a middle aged man and the Knights of Camelot.

Arthur: At least I trust my Army and their abilities, so what will it take for you and your new friends to go away.

Morgana: I'm not leaving dear brother not unless you abdicate so I can take the throne of Camelot.

Arthur: Not gonna happen.

Morgana: Then I'm sorry for what will happen next.

(She looks at Helios)

Helios: Charge

(The armies come together and fight, there are swords clashing as each soldier tries to parry a blow. While the men are fighting Arthur charges towards Arthur who stops him by putting up a hand and using magic which forces Arthur backwards).

Arthur: Now that's cheating

Morgana: How is it cheating, I'm using my magical abilities much as you would use your swordsmanship.

(While Arthur and Morgana are talking Merlin is watching them very closely ready to step in at any moment)

Arthur: So are you going to tell me why you hate me so much, I mean we are family?

Morgana: The only reason I hate you brother is because you sit upon a throne that is rightfully mine.

Arthur: I'm sorry if you feel that way Morgana but you can't do anything about it, I will never ever give up the throne.

Morgana: I know that is why I came prepared

(She gets off her horse and takes out her sword)

Morgana: Ready to fight

Arthur: Always

(He gets off his horse takes out his sword and starts to fight Morgana. For a while it looks like Arthur is winning until Morgana puts a spell on her blade that deflects all other blows so when Arthur's sword flies out of his hand and he looks worried while she has an evil smile).

Arthur: Oh no!

(Meanwhile Merlin is watching)

Merlin: (whispers) Arthur

Morgana: Any last words

Arthur: To you no

Morgana: Well then prepare to die oh brother of mine.

Merlin: Oh no you don't, Ástríce

(Morgana gets knocked backwards)

Arthur: What the ... (He looks at Merlin) Merlin did you just use magic.

Merlin: Yes now move out of the way so I can save your life, again.

(He said the preceding line because he saw Morgana getting up)

Morgana: Flíe fǽgð.

(A spear flies towards Merlin)

Merlin: Gafeluc ástyntan

(The spear stops in midair and falls to the floor)

Morgana: Nice move

Merlin: Thank you

Morgana: But you cannot beat me

Merlin: Wanna bet

Morgana: Swilte, Merlin.

(An axe flies towards Merlin)

Merlin: Ceorfæx ymbhweorfan

(The axe turns around and goes back to Morgana)

Morgana: Ástyntan

(The Axe falls to the floor)

Merlin: Forbærne yfel

(A ring of fire surrounds Morgana)

**End of chapter **

P.S. Please read on to find out what happens next also some of the spells in this may not be entirely accurate but others are because I took them from the Merlin spells wikia page.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Morgana: Tídrénas, you think a bit of fire can stop me

Merlin: No but maybe what I'm about to tell you can

Morgana: And what do you have to tell me that could possibly cause me to pull back.

Merlin: This... I am Emrys

Morgana: (She steps back) Impossible Emrys is an old man

Merlin: Oh please haven't you ever heard of an aging spell Miht dagena, bepecce me. Adeaglie bisne gast min freondum ond min feondum.

(Merlin turns into the Emrys that people have known up until now)

Merlin as Emrys: Edniwe min geoguo.

(Merlin's youth comes back)

Morgana: Why would you disguise yourself as an old man?

Merlin: To prevent people from finding out that I have magic.

Morgana: Ok then but why call yourself Emrys

Merlin: It is what the druids call me.

Morgana: I have one more question for you

Merlin: Go ahead

Morgana: Why would you of your own free will come to live in Camelot when there was a possibility that if you got found out you could get killed.

Arthur: I'd like to know that as well

Merlin: At first it was just to come and learn from Gaius, him being a friend of the family and all but then I found out that I have this huge destiny that requires me to stay in Camelot.

Arthur: And what would this destiny be?

Merlin: I am supposed to work with you Arthur to unite the land of Albion and bring magic back to the kingdom.

Arthur: Really, you're that powerful

Merlin: Oh, do you realize how many times I've saved your life because of this ability I have.

Morgana: Enough of this, it is time for you to die.

(She puts up a hand as if to do a spell but Merlin stops her)

Merlin: Forþ fleoge

(Morgana flies backwards and hits her head on a rock a few yards away. Agravaine sees this and rushes to her)

Arthur: Uncle, what are you doing?

Agravaine: Helping her.

Arthur: Why would you do that?

Agravaine: Because I, like her do not want you on the throne.

(Morgana wakes up)

Morgana: Sssh! Bedyrene us! Astyre us thanonweard.

(Morgana and Agravaine disappear)

Arthur: Where did they go?

Merlin: Somewhere far away from here

(When Helios notices that Morgana has gone he calls his army back and they disappear into the woods)

Leon: What happened, why did they go?

Arthur: Let's just say that Merlin here stepped up!

(Merlin and Arthur look at each other and laugh)

Gwaine: What are we going to do with all of these bodies?

Arthur: We take back all of our soldiers to Camelot.

(Once the other soldiers have gone, Arthur, Merlin, Gwaine, Elyan, Percival and Leon stand there surrounded by the bodies of the soldiers from the other side)

Elyan: What about this lot?

Merlin: Oh let me help with that... Cuman tó min O céne Dracas

(Gwaine, Elyan and Leon look scared)

Arthur: No guys its fine, trust him and I'll tell you later.

(Moments later Kilgarrah and Aithusa appear over the top of the trees)

Arthur: Are those dragons?

Merlin: Yes, yes they are.

(Kilgarrah and Aithusa)

Kilgarrah: I take it young warlock that you have told your friends here of your power

Merlin: Yes I have, guys I'd like you to meet two friends of mine, Gwaine, Leon, Percival, Elyan, Arthur meet Kilgarrah and Aithusa the last two dragons in existence.

Arthur, Elyan, Gwaine, Percival and Leon: Hello

(The two dragons bow their heads)

Merlin: Kilgarrah, Aithusa meet Sir Leon, Sir Percival, Sir Elyan, Sir Gwaine and Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot.

Kilgarrah: It is good to meet all of you

Percival: You too.

Aithusa: Can I go hunt now?

(Kilgarrah growls at Aithusa who backs away)

Merlin: Sorry about that Aithusa is only a few months old.

Elyan: Wait is he what hatched out of the egg that was supposedly in the tomb of Ashkanar.

Merlin: Yes

Gwaine: I thought you said the egg perished when the building collapsed.

Merlin: I lied, sorry.

Arthur: It is alright, but there is one thing I would like to know, how did you summon these two dragons here?

Merlin: Did I neglect to mention that I'm also the last dragonlord

Arthur: I thought that was Balinor

Merlin: It turns out that Balinor was my father and when he died he passed the responsibilities of the dragonlords onto me.

Arthur: Oh ok

Kilgarrah: Merlin, why did you summon us here?

Merlin: I was hoping that you and Aithusa could burn the bodies of these soldiers

Kilgarrah: Of course, but If I were one of you I would stand far back because Aithusa has not fully mastered the art that is breathing fire.

Merlin: Ok

(Merlin, Arthur, Percival, Elyan, Gwaine and Leon stand at the edge of the clearing while the dragons burn the bodies when they have they land in front of Merlin)

Kilgarrah: Was that act all you required of us Merlin?

Merlin: Yes it was you may both go and rest now

(The dragons fly off)

Leon: You have a lot of explaining to do Merlin

(They all get on their horses and ride to Camelot)

**End of Chapter**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

(A couple of weeks after the events that led to the knights finding out about Merlin's magic Arthur is in his way to his quarters when Gwen rounds the corner)

Arthur: Guinevere could I have a word please?

Gwen: Of course sire

Arthur: I just wanted to let you know that I would be ok if you didn't come to the wedding, I'd understand.

Gwen: No I will be there to support you if anything, plus it would look odd if I was the only one who didn't show up.

Arthur: Ok then and I hope that we can still be friends when this is over.

Gwen: You sound like you're not looking forward to getting married.

Arthur: I was, but then I realised that there is someone else I'd rather marry

Gwen: And who would that be...

Arthur:... I think you know.

Gwen: (smiles) I do yes although I do know the reason why we cannot, I did a horrible thing and I still can't believe you've forgiven me.

Arthur: I would never have forgiven myself if I hadn't apologised to you.

Gwen: Its fine, I have to go now

Arthur: Ok, I'll see you soon

Gwen: You will

(She walks off. It is the day of the wedding and everyone is in the hall looking up at the altar when Arthur and Mithian are about to say their vows)

Vicar: And know I would like to ask anyone if there is any just cause impediment why these two people cannot be joined in holy matrimony.

(Everyone is silent while Arthur looks nervous)

Vicar: Well then let us get on with the ceremony

Arthur: I'm sorry, I can't do this.

Mithian: What!

Arthur: I'm sorry Mithian and I'm sorry to everyone else who came here to see a wedding but I cannot get married.

Vicar: May I ask why my lord?

Arthur: Because I love another.

(Everyone gasps)

Vicar: Who is this person?

Arthur: She knows who she is.

Mithian: Are you going to tell me at least, who she is?

Arthur: That is up to her

(Arthur looks at Gwen who then stands up and everyone looks shocked)

Mithian: Her she is but a servant

Arthur: And yet she is the nicest and most gentle person I know.

(He then walks down the steps to Gwen and they look at each other and smile before walking out the doors)

**End of Chapter**


End file.
